This invention relates to an output check apparatus for a copier, capable of easily checking whether or not signals input and output of a control portion are normal.
Conventionally, in an output check method for an electrophotographic copier where a microprocessor is adopted for use in the control portion, software for the check is drawn up beforehand and the software is executed at the time of checking so as to check the input/output; or whether the signals are normal or not is checked by individually checking each control system controlled by signals from a sensor group for inputting a signal to the control portion, and the control portion itself. But as the former method requires a large memory capacity, with a controller using a one-chip microprocessor, it is difficult to execute. If more memories are to be installed for checking, the device becomes expensive, which inconveniently causes an increase in the cost of the copier. The disadvantage of the latter method is that the check portions are investigated beforehand using a circuit diagram or a manual, and the drive circuits are individually shorted, such that much time and labor is required to check the operating condition.